


After the after party

by inazumaloona



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Dancing, M/M, a little angsty, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazumaloona/pseuds/inazumaloona
Summary: Set on Orion’s ep 20. YuuIna. Prompt: asuto and nosaka slowly dancing with no music, arms wrapped tigthtly around each other, breaths mingling.





	After the after party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in english, so if i made any mistake let me know! also if you have a review or a comment i will gladly read them :)  
> published in fanfiction too

When the party finished, Asuto found himself lookin at the sea in the shipp, he really wanted to dance but was to ashamed to ask the girls and if he asked kirina or mansaku they would make fun of himself, dance was a thing he love to do with his mom, and nights like this he really missed her and wished she was there with him.  
Then Nosaka appared  
“You are quiet Asuto. how awkward “  
“Mm i guess i am just absorbe by my thoughts and my stomach is full of food”  
Nosaka smirked he liked to tease everyone about their intelligence“What are you thinking about that keeps you so busy?”  
“I really wanted to dance at the party, i know it sounds lame but that’s what i wanted”  
“And you didn’t because?”  
“I didn’t had anyone who wanted to dance with me. It would be embarrasing if i asked one of the girls”  
the night was quiet and shiny  
“Dance with me” Nosaka said with his usually quiet smile but sounded really interested in dancing  
“Really know without music?”  
“I will give you the ryhm”  
So he did, he danced a slow vals with nosaka with no music. He remembered how much he love to danced with his mother and Nosaka was so good at it, leading him like the good leader he was in the soccer field. Asuto felt like Yuuma shared the same feel of chill and calm of the timing of a song with no sound the both know well.  
When it started to feel more warm yet more personal Asuto decide to stopped the dancing.  
“Thank you nosaka, u really fullfill my dream”  
“You’re welcome inamori kun. i really wanted to dance too and you are an incredible dancer”  
Asuto left but his heart was with nosaka that night well everyday but that night made him fell in love more.


End file.
